


Tomato soup and belly rubs

by ShiningMarkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mark Lee (NCT), Feeding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Stomach Ache, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck
Summary: Beta Mark helps his omega Donghyuck through his heat in an innocent and cute way.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Tomato soup and belly rubs

"Maaark-", Donghyuck whined as he felt his stomach ache badly. 

Mark came rushing inside as he heard his boyfriends omega boyfriends screams. 

He smelt the scent that was lingering in the room and immediately hugged Hyuck. 

"You in heat?-"

The younger nodded, a tear rolling down his face as he scrunched his face in pain. 

"Don't cry my baby- please-", he gently tapped away the tears with his sleeve and scented the younger. 

"T-thanks..", Hyuck hiccuped.

"Does it hurt that bad?- are you warm?-" 

"Y-yeah... Can you give me a second blanket tho?-"

"Wait I thought you were already warm?-", Mark asked in confusion. 

"Yes but, it's more comfortable-"

He couldn't argue with that and went to the closet to give him a second blanket, wrapping his baby into the thick fabric until he was left with a sushi kind of Donghyuck. 

"You look cute-", he smiled and pecked his nose and the flushed cheeks.

"I don't feel cute- I feel miserable... It hurts so bad.", the younger whined, another tear slipping down his face.

"I- I'm so sorry baby. I'll get you something sweet and then we can watch a film, okay?-" 

"Thanks Mark. Love you.", Donghyuck agreed quietly, biting his lip in pain.

He could be so lucky to have such a nice beta caring for him. Mark was seriously the best, he'd always care for him while he was in heat. Not every omega was so lucky. 

Mark soon came back and lifted up the pile of blankets together with a whining Donghyuck. He then carried him to the living room where he gently let him down on the couch. 

The couch table was filled with sweet treats such as ice cream, chocolate and biscuits but, for the sake of heath, he also cut an apple into uneven chunks (he tried his best).

"Do you want some tea or coffee, baby?" Mark asked.

"Can I have tomato soup please?-" the younger looked at Mark with puppy eyes. 

"Of course, I'll be right back."

He put on the TV and left off to the kitchen to heat up some tomato soup. 

Once the microwave was finished he put the soup into his boyfriend's favourite bowl. It had little cat ears at the edge, and he treasured it dearly since it was a gift from Mark.

Mark came back to the sight of Donghyuck shoving spoonfuls of chocolate ice cream into his mouth, a brown outline already around his lips, while he was watching an episode of 'The Lover'.

He cooed and sat down next to him with the bowl of tomato soup, wiping away the ice cream with his thumb, licking it off. Hyuck blushed a bit, licking around his lips.

"Thank you babe- it's gotten better.", he muttered.

"That's good. Now, do you wanna watch a film?"

"Yes please."

"Which one?-"

"Uhm... Frozen?"

"Alright baby.-" 

Mark put in the DVD and then sat down next to his pile of blankets.

The younger then again scrunched in pain.  
"I n-need the tomato soup, right now-"

Mark nodded and held the loaded spoon in front of Hyuck's mouth. 

"Say aah-" Mark smiled as he put the spoon into Donghyuck's mouth, letting him savour the hot soup. 

"Mhm feels good-", the younger said, gulping the hot liquid down. 

Hyuck let himself be fed by Mark and rested his body against the olders. 

He was so exhausted even though he didn't even do anything, it was just the cramps and the heat that was making him dizzy in exhaustion. 

His boyfriend sensed that something was off and laid his arm around the younger's shoulders, pulling him close. 

"My tummy hurts..."

"I-I'm sorry-", Mark sent an apologetic glance at Hyuck and wrapped him out of his blankets.  
"I'll make it better okay? Just relax and watch the film-"  
He pulled Donghyuck onto his lap and slid his hand into his shirt. 

"Aii- Mark your hands are cold!-", the younger whined. 

"I'm sorry, they'll warm up-"

He started drawing circles onto the youngers stomach and carefully applied pressure. 

Hyuck leant back, snuggling into Mark's arms.

"Does it feel good?", Mark whispered, rubbing Hyuck's belly gently. 

"Mhm-", the younger purred, enjoying his boyfriend's touch.  
It really eased the pain, Mark's now warm hands just always knew how to make him feel better. 

"Thats good then-"

He then bent forward to pick up the bowl and the spoon, finishing his tomato soup.

"Did it taste okay?-"

"Yes."

"I tried my best-"

"Mark, ... You just gotta follow the instructions on the can... And the only thing that you have to do is put it in the microwave for 2 minutes-"

He's back to his sassy self, so I guess he's feeling better already- Mark thought.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, you gotta eat the apple as well- it's healthy and it keeps the doctor away~"

"If you give me a kiss~"

Mark did him the favour and kissed his lips softly, reaching out to grab the plate with his poorly cut apple chunks.

Donghyuck looked at them and spared himself the comment about how uneven they were.  
Mark really did try his best after all-  
And he did it with love, that's all that matters-

The younger smiled at the thought and popped one piece into his mouth, munching on the sweet apple, while Mark continued rubbing his belly.

Once he finished his apples, he leant back against Mark again, kissing his cheek. Frozen long forgotten as he just enjoyed the time with his boyfriend's arms around him. 

He loved the soft moments they had. It made him feel so safe and treasured, and he knew Mark was the one he wanted by his side for the rest of his life. The one to grow old together and have children.  
It's always been his dream, and now that he's got Mark, he knew that his dream would become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was inspired by period pain lol. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ShinyMarkhyuck)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ShinyMarkhyuck)


End file.
